


Save Me

by Mila_Reeves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Hero Malfoy, F/M, Grey Draco Malfoy, In Hiding, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Redemption Malfoy, hermione granger - Freeform, stuck together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Reeves/pseuds/Mila_Reeves
Summary: He had to do something, and he had to do it before Granger was damaged beyond repair. Draco couldn’t afford to wait for Potter to get his head out of his arse and to save her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have been contemplating posting and writing this story for a while. I will say that I am not following any set posting schedule but will try to post once a week. As it stands, I have lots of time to sit and write to my heart's content.

Why, why did it have to be _her_? Out of all the witches in the world, they had to bring this one into his house. 

Of course, he had known the moment that the Snatchers had brought them who it was. Even with the Stinging Jinx that he assumed Granger had cast to try and keep Potter’s identity secret, he knew it was him. 

He knew, and yet he couldn’t rat him out. Not after what he’d seen the atrocities the Dark Lord inflicted upon anyone deemed unworthy in his eyes. “Well, Draco? Is it him?” Bellatrix had her hand shoved in Potter’s hair and forced his head back further. “I- I can’t tell for certain.” 

Of course, his father had to chime in. “But you know those two, right? That’s Granger and Weasley. Potter’s best friends.” Lucius was already rolling up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark ready to call the Dark Lord to their house.

“I can’t tell,” he repeated. He decided to try and stall, anything to avoid having the mad man back in his presence. “What’s wrong with his face?” 

If only he knew he would regret asking that very question in just a few short moments.

“Yeah,” Bellatrix hadn’t seemed to consider Potter’s face. “What is wrong with his face?” She sneered towards Granger. “Get her wand, let’s see what the last spell…” Bellatrix’s face paled with what Draco could only assume was fear, and he shuddered.

He didn’t want to imagine what could make his aunt afraid. “Don’t call him,” she hissed at Lucius, “Unless you want us all to perish.” 

The room grew silent as fear turned to cold rage. “Where did you get that?” Bellatrix asked the Snatcher who held what Draco recognised to be The Sword of Godric Gryffindor.

“From ‘er bag,” he motioned to Hermione.

“Take the boys to the dungeons. Me and the mudblood are going to have a little chat. Woman to woman.” There was no mistaking his aunt’s intent.

“No!” Weasley shouted as the snatchers began to drag them away. “Take me instead. Take me!” For once, Draco agreed with Weasley. 

“Don’t worry, Loverboy,” Bellatrix taunted. “If she dies, you’re next.”

Narcissa reached for Draco and pulled him back as Potter and Weasley shouted at the top of their lungs in vain. 

“How did you get this?”

“The sword presented itself to us,” she tried.

“LIAR!” Bellatrix had her wand out in the next instant. “ _Crucio_!” Granger screamed and crumpled to the floor in white-hot agony. He knew exactly what that felt like having been on the receiving end of Bellatrix’s curse a few times himself for displeasing the Dark Lord.

Ending the curse, Bellatrix quickly straddled Granger’s waist and glared down at her. The glint of metal caught his eyes as his aunt leaned towards Granger. Somewhere along the way, she had brandished a knife. Though where she had gotten it, Draco couldn’t be sure.

“How did you get this?” Bellatrix pushed her face towards Granger’s. 

“I told you, it presented itself…”

An enraged noise left Bellatrix as Granger’s answer hadn’t changed. Taking the knife, she leaned over Granger’s arm. To Draco’s horror, Bellatrix began to carve something into her skin.

Granger kicked her legs and bucked her hips, trying to knock his aunt off, but no matter what she tried, Bellatrix didn’t budge. In fact, his aunt seemed to relish in Granger’s desperation.

“You took this from my vault!”

She let out a panicked whimper that had him fighting to keep his face expressionless. Draco knew precisely what she felt having faced his aunt’s rage before. Sheer terror. If he let his emotions slip through, if he showed one sign of weakness or sympathy, it could be his family’s undoing.

“I didn’t steal anything,” Granger plead with tears shining in her eyes. “Please you-” she was cut off before she could finish her sentence. 

“What else did you take from my vault?”

Draco tried to focus on anything but Granger. He had to try and be hopeful that Weasley and Potter were competent enough to get free and save her. 

“Please I didn’t…” Bellatrix didn’t give Graner a chance to finish her sentence.

“I don’t believe you!” Bellatrix roared and returned her attention to Hermione’s arm. “We’ll just have to loosen your tongue some more, won’t we?” Bellatrix’s dark promise of more pain was followed by a gut-wrenching shriek. 

A crack in his facade formed and his hands trembled with fear. 

Nothing in his life could’ve prepared him for the reality of what this war would bring to his doorstep. The morals and ideals set by his parents that he once idolised made him sick to his stomach when he realised that this is what those beliefs brought. 

A hand grabbed his forearm as if sensing where his thoughts were heading. “Draco, don’t,” his mother barely shook her head when he looked in her direction. 

“What else did you steal?” 

Granger’s head lulled to the side, tears freely falling down her cheeks. “Please...” her eyes met Draco’s. He had the distinct feeling she was addressing him and not Bellatrix. “Please.” The world closed in around him until the only thing he could see was her tear-stained face.

“Filthy Mudblood! Look at me when I am talking to you!” Bellatrix sneered and rose to her feet. She pointed her wand at Hermione again. 

“Please...” her lips trembled. It was the only thing Draco could hear.

“ _Crucio_!” Bellatrix didn’t give Granger time to draw in a breath before hitting her with the curse again. Even though he knew Granger was only looking in his direction now and not him, he could still feel her gaze. 

_Please._ The plea whispered through Draco’s mind over her screams. She was begging for _his_ help. 

“Draco,” his mother’s hand tightened on his arm. He hadn’t even realised he had brandished his wand. Draco’s knuckles turned white as he was forced to try and endure the torture of his classmate. 

“ _CRUCIO_!” Bellatrix let out a sadistic laugh as Granger convulsed on the floor with agony. It only fueled his aunt to continue to cast curse after curse on her. There was only so much of the torture curse that someone could take before they broke. 

He had to do something, and he had to do it before Granger was damaged beyond repair. Draco couldn’t afford to wait for Potter to get his head out of his arse and to save her. 

“I’m sorry, Mother.” She inhaled sharply as Draco’s wand was aimed at the distracted Bellatrix. “ _Expelliarmus_!” Her wand sailed out of her hand, stunning her for just a few precious seconds to look at Draco. Using those few moments, he shouted, “ _Stupefy_!” 

Bellatrix was violently flung back from Hermione due to the force his spell. “Draco! What have you done!” His father despaired. For once, Draco didn’t care that his father disapproved of his actions. It was because of him that they were in this mess, to begin with.

He did, however, feel a twinge of regret knowing that his mother would suffer because of his actions today. The thought alone almost had his resolve disintegrate around him. He looked over to his mother’s anxious face then back to the motionless Granger.

All it took was looking at her to know that he was making the right choice.

He ran across the room to Granger’s side with only one thought on his mind. Getting her to safety. 

Hastily, he lifted Hermione into his arms and paused just a second to look at his mother. “I’m sorry,” he mouthed as he pulled Hermione tighter to his chest. Quickly, Draco muttered a quick apology to Granger for what he was about to do. With a sharp inhale, he was sifting through her memories, looking for any place that he could take them that would be safe.

His aunt screeched his name fury. It seems she was recovering from the force of his attack and that his time was up. It appeared that whatever fighting spirit was left in Granger blazed to life, and she shoved an image to the forefront of her mind. 

“Go,” Narcissa had drawn her wand. She would give him as much time as she could, Draco only prayed that she got out of the Manor to safety. 

With a tingle of warmth, he felt whatever energy she had reserved blend with his, and somehow he knew she was aiding their escape. “Hermione!” The last thing Draco saw before disapparating was Ron and Harry arriving mere seconds too late in their endeavour to rescue her from Bellatrix. 

Then they were gone from the Manor.

“Oh Merlin,” Draco groaned as his stomach gave a painful jerk. Releasing Granger who fell back to the floor with a soft thump, he crawled a few feet away and emptied the contents of his stomach all over the floor.

Disapparating had not been particularly pleasant, but at least he had gotten them away. Rising to his feet, Draco scourgifed the sick away and began to hastily cast wards to keep them shielded from anyone who might be actively tracking them. As he cast his spells, he glanced around the room they were in and could only hope Granger had made the right choice.

It wasn’t until he heard Granger’s plaintive whimper did he halt what he was doing and glance in her direction. “You’re safe now, Granger it worked.”

If she heard him, she didn’t reply. She didn’t even look at him. Just laid there. A gnawing apprehension bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. Had he acted too late? “Granger?”

Still, there was nothing. “Granger, I swear to Merlin…” but he didn’t have an adequate way to finish the hollow threat. Instead, he slowly approached her. When she gave no indication of moving, he kneeled at her side and put a hand on her shoulder. “Granger?” he gave her a slight shake.

It seemed that sometime between the Manor and now she’d lost consciousness. Carefully, he slid one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. With a grunt of effort, he lifted her limp figure off the ground. 

“Merlin, Granger.”

He didn’t know how to take the once-proud lioness looking so vulnerable.

In his youth, he would’ve killed for this, but now it just did things to his stomach and heart that he’d instead not focus on right now. “Don’t worry…” Draco wasn’t entirely convinced he wasn’t just saying it for his benefit. 

Stiffly he laid her onto the couch that he’d noticed earlier. Only then did he see what his aunt had so meticulously etched into her flesh. One jarringly red word.

Mudblood.

All at once, he felt sick again. Shakily, he pointed his wand at Granger’s arm. “ _Ferula_ ,” he watched as the ugly word was concealed by bandages. It would at least keep it from getting infected, but he wasn’t sure if it would be enough.

He would cross that bridge when the time came.

“What have you gotten me into, Granger?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, who took the time to read this! I must say I have the most fun playing and writing in the HP universe. J.K. Rowling made such a beloved world with endless possibilities if you just ask "What if...?" and couple it with some amazing songs you can't go wrong. 
> 
> If you're curious as to what I listened to here are the most prevalent songs:
> 
>  **Popular Monster** Falling In Reverse  
>  **Save Me** Skillet  
>  **Lydia** Highly Suspect  
>  **Killing Me Slowly** Bad Wolves
> 
> I will say that I don't have a beta, so if you catch any mistakes I am sorry. I did my best to edit them out.


End file.
